cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Coates
Kim Coates (1958 - ) Deaths in Film *''Palais Royale'' (1988) [Tony Dicarlo]: Shot to death by Dean Stockwell while he tried to commit suicide by shooting in the head in a nightclub. *''Blind Fear'' (1989) [Ed]: Shot in the chest by the police. (Thanks to ND) *''Cold Front (1989)'' [Mantha]: Shot in the back by a sniper while suspended by a cable from a bridge, while Martin Sheen tries to pull him up. *''The Amityville Curse'' (1990) [Frank]: Stabbed in the back with a pitchfork by Dawna Wightman when Kim tries to strangle Cassandra Gava. (Thanks to Jimmy) *''Red Blooded American Girl'' (1990) [Dennis]: Killed by Heather Thomas after she's infected by the "vampire" virus. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Last Boy Scout (1991)'' [Chet]: Punched in the face by Bruce Willis (while Kim is beating Bruce). The blow is so powerful Kim's nose is shoved into his brain, killing him. (Thanks to Michael) *[[Innocent Blood (1992)|''Innocent Blood (A French Vampire in America)'' (1992)]] [Ray]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Robert Loggia; he later comes back to life as a vampire and is shot in the mouth by Anthony LaPaglia. (Thanks to PortsGuy and ND) *''The Club (1994)'' [Mr. Carver]: Burned and explode by Andrea Roth after being impaled. (Thanks to ND) *''The Spider and the Fly'' (1994) [John Deluca]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *''Breach of Trust'' (1995) [Palmer Davis]: Shot to death after being accidentally shot with a shotgun by Vladimir Kulich. *''The Shamrock Conspiracy'' (1995) [Sean Nolan]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *''Waterworld (1995)'' [Drifter]: Stabbed to death by Kevin Costner after Kim tries to kill Kevin (his body is later seen as he's thrown overboard). (Thanks to Michael) *''Unforgettable (1996)'' [Eddie Dutton]: Shot in the chest by Peter Coyote and other police officers while he's holding a young boy hostage in a church; his body is shown again in the morgue when Ray Liotta steals some of his spinal fluid in order to experience Kim's memories. *''Lethal Tender (1997)'' [Montessi]: Killed in a crash/explosion when his truck goes off of a bridge while he's trying to run down Jeff Fahey and Carrie-Anne Moss. (Thanks to ND) *''Battlefield Earth: A Saga of the Year 3000 (2000)'' [Carlo]: Killed in an explosion when he sacrifices himself by shooting the domed shield with a bazooka to destroy it after crashing his plane. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Auggie Rose'' (2000) [Auggie Rose]: Shot to death. *''Black Hawk Down (2001)'' [MSgt. Chris Wex]: Killed in an explosion when an RPG missile hits his vehicle. He succumbs to his wounds after giving his final words to Tom Sizemore. *''The Tunnel'' (2002) [Geary]: Shot in the forehead by Daniel Baldwin *''Open Range (2003)'' [Butler]: Shot in the forehead by Kevin Costner. (Thanks to Sue) *''Thoughtcrimes'' (2003) [Lars Esten]: Shot in the forehead by Joe Flanigan while Kim is holding Jocelyn Seagrave hostage. *''Unstoppable'' (2004) [Peterson]: Hanged to death when Wesley Snipes wraps a cable round his neck and hangs him from a crane at the end of a struggle. *''Assault on Precinct 13 (2005)'' [Rosen]: Shot in the chest by Gabriel Byrne's men when they break in through the holding cells. (Thanks to Robert and Michael) *''Hostage (2005)'' [The Watchman]: Shot to death by Kevin Pollak, his body is later seen when Bruce Willis shoots him repeatedly. (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''Skinwalkers (2006)'' [Zo]: Falls to his death (while in his werewolf form) after Elias Koteas traps him in a snare then cuts the rope. (Thanks to Cody) *''Grilled'' (2006) [Tony]: Shot to death by Michael Rapaport. *''Hero Wanted'' (2008) [Skinner McGraw]: Shot to death by Cuba Gooding Jr. *''Blood: A Butcher's Tale'' (2010) [Andris]: Killed by Aaron Douglas (my memory is vague but I recall he died). *''Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010)'' [Bennett Sinclair]: Eaten off-screen by Shawn Roberts, using his T-Virus superpowers (We only hear Kim screaming). *''Sinners and Saints (2010) [''Detective Dave Besson]: Shot in the throat by Mr. Magic while talking Johnny Strong. *''Sacrifice'' (2011) [Arment]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun blast by Cuba Gooding Jr. in a church. *''A Dark Truth (2012)'' [Bruce Swinton]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head on the docks of his home in order to escape the repercussions caused by his company's corrupt actions. *''True Memoirs of an International Assassin (2016)'' [President Cueto]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself under the chin in his office after talking to Kevin James. *''Officer Downe'' (2016) [Officer Downe]: Died multiple times by some cause like get shot, explosion, or beaten to death. He always revived afther every death (played for comic effect). Deaths in Television *''Dracula: The Series: What a Pleasant Surprise'' (1990) [Jonas Carey]: Stakes himself in the heart. *''Dead Before Dawn'' (1993 TV) [Zack]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *''RoboCop: The Tin Man'' (1994) [Malloy]: Dies when he is hit directly with a missle from a rocket launcher (causing him to fall off the docks) (Thanks to ND) *''Lonesome Dove: The Series: Wild Horses (1994)'' [Boss] Trampled to death by a flock of running horses. *''Fallen Angels: Tomorrow I Die (1995)'' [Trigger]: Shot to death by Bill Pullman with a hidden gun. (Thanks to ND) *''The Outer Limits: Sandkings (1995)'' [Dave Stockley]: Devoured by Martian insects after Beau Bridges pushes him in the basement. (Thanks to Michael) *''Blackfox: Good Men and Bad ''(1995 TV) [Natchez John Dunn]: Shot to death by Kelly Rowan after a shootout in a field. *''Kung Fu: The Legend Continues: Time Prisoners'' (1996) [Salitin]: Disintegrates when he jumps through a force field. *''Dead Silence'' (1997 TV) [Theodore 'Ted' Handy]: Impaled on some machinery after he falls out of a window from being shot by James Garner. *''Poltergeist: The Legacy: Transference (1997)'' [Steven Romero]: Accidentally electrocuted when he fell to the electric fence. *''Total Recall 2070: Machine Dreams: Part 1'' (1999) [Winston]: Commits suicide by jumping off a building. *''Nightman: Keyes to the Kingdom of Hell'' (1999) [Kieran Keyes]: Pushed into the vaccum of space. *''Killing Moon'' (2000 TV) [Clayton Durrell]: Dies of the exotic virus on board the plane. (Thanks to ND) *''Earth: Final Conflict: Deportation (2002)'' [Smoke]: Stabbed in the chest with his multiple blades by his son (Gordon Currie). *''The Scream Team (2002)'' *''Smallville: Lara (2007)'' [Special Agent Carter]: Shot in the back by John Glover while Kim trying to stab Tom Welling. *''A Gunfighter's Pledge'' (2008 TV) [Tate]: Shot repeatedly by Luke Perry while Kim is holding Wyatt Smith at gunpoint. *''Entourage: One Last Shot (2011)'' [Carl Ertz]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself under the chin after locking himself in the bathroom during a drug high. Gallery Sinclair's death (Resident Evil).png|Kim Coates before his death in Resident Evil: Afterlife Innocent.Blood.1992.HDRip.XviD-TLF-CD2.avi 004029.735.jpg|Kim Coates (on right, as vampire) in Innocent Blood Videos Coates, Kim Coates, Kim Coates, Kim Category:Videos Coates, Kim Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Performers with over 40 deaths Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:People who died in a Resident Evil film Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:War Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Actors who died in John Landis Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jeff Wadlow Movies Category:Hercules cast members Category:Miramax Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Netflix Stars Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Amityville Horror Cast Members